Per Il Miglio for the better
by i love french vanilla
Summary: Tsuna looks too much more alike Giotto than Iemitsu, it can't just happen that the characteristics skipped generations right?Whole summary inside! My first fic!
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone!**

**Hi, I'm "i love french vanilla" but please call me Vanilla ( I know its a weird mane but I can't think of any other name anymore!)... this is my first fic... so please go easy on me, tips are welcomed to the EXTREME!**

**TITLE:** **Per Il Meglio (For The Better)**

**Plot: Tsuna looks too much more like Giotto than to Iemitsu, it can't just happen that the characteristics skipped generations right? "Talbot, tell me NOW" "De-decimo, ca-calm down please, I'm sorry for sending you here to the past on such a short notice but... it was already marked on history that you must meet your real father in this time " "MY REAL FATHER?"**

**TAKE NOTE BEFORE READING: this will be a year before Elena's death, the explanation about how the age and timing will be shown on the 1st chapter **

"This is said audibly" 'thoughts' **"this is emphasized or shouting to the maximum level"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Reborn...well, if I did, Reborn should have been an adult since the beginning of the series~**

* * *

**O~O~O~O~O~O_~PROLOGUE: That moment when I just remembered_~O~O~O~O~O~O**

It was a great morning in Namimori, a lot woke up early since it is still a school day, and quite surprisingly, the newly appointed boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, who only stayed to finish his middle school along with his guardians, woke up early as well...

"Ah, good morning Tsu-kun!" greeted his ever lively mother, where she gets her energy? Nobody knows, "Good morning, mom, where's Reborn?" replied Tsuna, wondering where his tutor (who is now in adult form and has a room of his own) was since the latter was always up before him despite of being early."He said that he had a job to finish in Italy and may be back in a week or so, here you go! Breakfast served hot for the early bird!" said Nana "Hurry up though since Gokudera-kun will be picking you up soon" she added. "Oh, sure, thanks mom" Tsuna said, slightly eating faster now.

* * *

"Good morning Juudaime!" greeted Hayato Gokudera, his self-proclaimed right-hand man and storm guardian"." Gokudera-kun, good morning" smiled Tsuna as he slowed down so his companion can catch up. "Gokudera! Tsuna! Haha, mornin'!" shouted Takeshi Yamamoto around the corner, his rain guardian, "Morning Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san" quietly said Enma as if in a whisper, but audible enough for everyone to hear, who is followed by his own set of guardians as the boss of Shimon. "Good morning to you Yamamoto, Enma-kun"replied Tsuna.** "Stop calling Juudaime by his first name casually yaakyuu-baka!" **exclaimed the bomber. Yamamoto just laughed it off and they all walked to Namimori Middle school.

"Decimo!" called suddenly by Talbot, who was running to them with a HUGE bazooka that was colored orange. "Talbot-san? Whats wrong? And what is that thing your holding?" questioned the young don. " This…" he started, placing it in an up-right position on the ground, "…is a similar device to the young Bovino's Ten-year bazooka, but instead of ten years into the future, this will send you around the time of Primo Vongola!" finished the old mechanic. "What? Wait, are you even sure that it will work? And isn't it dangerous to go back to the past? It may actually change the present!" worriedly said Tsuna. "I can assure you that this will work, and besides, it was already in history!" proclaimed Talbot as he lifted the weapon, pointing it to Tsuna. Around the corner, you can see Ryohei running to them, Mukuro appearing behind, and Hibari, in a fighting stance. Talbot then threw it to Tsuna! Wait! To Tsuna and his guardians! The group widened their eyes just as they were hit by the bazooka. They disappeared from their supposed positions, the Shimon family just stared, may it be in horror, curiosity, or awe. Talbot just smiled, happy that maybe even for a while, Primo will be able to see his youngest son again.

* * *

Giotto, now 35 years old, but still young looking, was finishing up a few of his paperwork, until something caught his attention. A beige envelope was at the corner of his table, and written at the middle was "Primo". He grabbed it slowly, and opened it, revealing the most surprising message he had ever seen.

_Dear Primo,_

_Do you remember that time when you asked me to alter young Tsunayoshi's and lady Narriana's memories, then send them to the future? If you do, then I would like to inform you that I sent my future self a letter to let your son come here, even if it was just a month. Your guardians help me in this, and I'm deeply sorry for making him come here, but we believe your son has the right to spend time with his father. By the time that you are reading this, Tsunayoshi, who is now known as the tenth boss of Vongola, along with his guardians, are here at my store. I would appreciate it if you come here to take him. Once again, I'm sorry for making him return, worse, along with his guardians_

_Sincerely yours, _

_Talbot_

To say, he was speechless. He didn't know how to feel. He immediately called for all of his guardians to come here. His guardians were surprised to see Giotto crying, well, tears of joy. The last time their boss cried was when he made his wife and son time travel to the future. Giotto then smiled to his guardians and told them to read the letter, which he gave (shoved) to G, his very own right-hand man and storm guardian. After reading the letter, G immediately grinned and pulled Giotto up his chair. His guardians, who are now smiling (to Alaude, it was more of a neutral expression, but his eyes tell his happiness anyway) followed and took a ride on one of their very own carriage to the mechanic's shop.

* * *

"Talbot, tell me NOW" the young boss said, his eyes filled with anger. "De-decimo, ca-calm down please, I'm sorry for sending you here to the past for such a short notice but... it was already marked on history that you must meet your real father in this time… "said the mechanic. "MY REAL FATHER?" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes now filled with surprise. His guardians' eyes filled with surprise as well, if not, confusion. " What do yo-" Tsuna never finished his sentence, because his brain began throbbing like crazy. His original memories came back, and a single tear came out of his eye. The brunette then fainted…

* * *

Next time, on Per Il Meglio

" What do you mean send us to the future?" said Narriana to her beloved...

Chapter 1: when the future became home

Vanilla-I will be updating this fiction every other day! It would really help if you tell me my mistakes. I will explain why I made Giotto 35 on the next chapter. Please do review !

a question from me

1. How many years farther away was Primo's time from the current KHR time? Some say its 400, 150, 200, personally, I think its 350, I computed the possible age differences and I approximately got 350, but please do tell me the real number of years...

THANKS ;)


	2. Chapter 1: when the future became home

**HI! It's me again! Vanilla~**

**Thank you for those who reviewed my fic! I feel so energized that I immediately started the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Vanilla does not own Reborn! Else, if she did, this fic should be showing right now ;)**

**Therefore, here I am to present to you Chapter 1!**

* * *

_**O~O~O~ Chapter 1: when the future became home ~O~O~O**_

Tsuna's head began to hurt. It was not like those times when his hyper intuition, no, it was different.

A scene was slowly getting into his vision. It was a young child, with the same big brown eyes, and fluffy brown hair that he has. It then hit him. That was him, when he was younger. The boy then ran to a man. That man was wearing formal clothes, and had the same hairstyle with the child; the only differences were that the man's hair color was blond, and a lot messier. The child hugged the man's leg, grabbing the adult's attention. The blond then smiled at the youth and carried him, to the delight of the tyke. Then came a woman, who somehow looks like his mother, but the lady's hair was long, so long that it reached her mid waist. "Narriana, take Tsuna inside, it seems that he is getting sleepy." Truth to be told, the child was indeed about to close his eyes. The woman giggled and took the child; she then gave a peck on her husband's cheek. "Papa…" cried the child.

The scene changed, it was of when the man and woman were fighting. "What do you mean send us to the future? Giotto Vongola, don't you ever dare to make us go to the future! What do you think will Tsuna think? Do your guardians even approve of this?" screamed the lady to Giotto. "… Look, Nana, I know that you are against this, but please, for your and Tsuna's protection. I know it's hard, but please." Said Giotto. "Why, does papa not want Tsuna and mama hewe?" questioned Tsuna, in his broken Italian as he peeked behind the room's door. " Tsuna… papa loves you and mama, but papa wants you to go with mama somewhere, so that you and mama will be safe." explained Giotto to the child while he picked him up. The child just cried and said "Then Tsuna will be bwave for mama! Tsuna will pwotect mama! So don't make Tsuna and mama go away." proclaimed the child, hugging the man. Giotto and Nana smiled sadly at the remark.

The scene changed once again, and this time, it seemed like it was a sad scene. Talbot was pushing his younger self and his mother into some kind of device. "Giotto! Why don't you ever tell me anything? I don't even know your job! Can't you trust me? Why are you sending us away?" cried Nana as the machine began to work. "I'm sorry Narriana, but I can't tell you, I just need the two of you in safety, so please." Said Giotto. The young Tsunayoshi was still sleeping in the arms of his mother, but was somehow slowly waking up. The two were fading, they were leaving, that's when the Vongola boss started to cry, and his wife and son vanished… his guardians then came, shocked at the scene.

" believe…" Giotto heard. That was the voice of his son, who had now travelled to the future.

A tear fell on Tsuna's face as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, come on, wake up." Giotto said pleadingly. He and his guardians just arrived as Tsuna fell to the ground. The look on Giotto's face was pure horror at the time, until Talbot told them what was happening. "Primo-san…" said Gokudera, who was also given an explanation, much to his surprise. "… Why did you send Juudaime to the future? There must be a reason as to why you sent him there." He questioned." You're Tsuna's storm guardian, right?" said Giotto, Gokudera only nodded in confirmation. "Very well then, I'll tell all of Tsuna's guardians later, but for now, help me take him to the carriage.", Gokudera complied.

The trip to the Vongola mansion was quiet. No one dared to speak, not even Ryohei. By the time they reached the Vongola mansion, it was already 9 o'clock pm. "I suggest that all of you should sleep for a while, I will tell you everything tomorrow." suggested Giotto to his son's guardians. "No, Primo-san, you told me a while ago that you will tell me why you made Juudaime and Juudaime's kaa-san go to the future. I'm sure that all of us will agree on staying up late to listen." calmly said Gokudera, and indeed, all his fellow guardians nodded. Giotto sighed as he motioned the group to sit in the large meeting room, after placing Tsuna on his bed. "Before I start, I want to thank all of you for taking care of my son." thankfully said Giotto, as he sat down on his very own chair. "No problem Primo-san!" grinned Yamamoto. "Alright, how about a bit of introductions first? Me and my guardians don't know a thing about you yet." added Giotto, clearly avoiding to tell the tale.

"Che, Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right-hand man and storm guardian." introduced Gokudera. Yamamoto gave off a goofy grin and said "Yamamoto Takeshi! Tsuna's left-hand man and rain guardian. Yoroshiku**!". "SASAGAWA RYOHEI! SUN GUARDIAN OF SAWADA! MY MOTTO IS EXTREME! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"** shouted Ryohei…to the extreme. Lambo climbed up the table and said "Gyahahaha! The great Lambo of the Bovino family! I'm proud to say that I'm Dame-Tsuna's lightning guardian**! BOW DOWN TO ME! GYAHAHAHA!".** All in the room sweatdropped at his introduction. "Kufufu, Mukuro Rokudo, hate to say this, but I am one of Tsunayoshi's mist guardians, the other one is probably at our supposed timeline. Daemon Spade, I'm warning you, don't. Go. Near. Tsunayoshi." glared Mukuro to the other illusionist. "Wha-what did I do?" the melon head questioned, sadly for him, he was ignored. All was silent for a few seconds… no, minute…um…3 minutes…. "Sigh, Hibari Kyoya, cloud guardian. Get on with the damn story." finally said Hibari. Giotto then started "A-ah, right… lets see…"

**Flashback**

_Giotto Vongola, 25 years old, was reading a note that was left on his desk. It was another threat letter for his family. He thought that it was not much of a problem at first, until his adoptive mother and father were killed by an uknown killer. The police said that it was a robbery, but Alaude said that it was only murder. Giotto sighed as he placed the letter into his desk, and got ready to fetch his three sons from school, but all he found was the eldest, and the youngest._

_(1)"Yoshimika!" shouted Giotto, it has been an hour yet his son hasn't been found. His guardians were also looking for the missing child in a nearby forest after sending their own children home (except Lampo) and asking where the child was last seen at. "Giotto!" called G, looking very terrified at the scene he saw. It was a body of a young boy, whose blood was splattered all over around him. The child's body was badly mutilated, arms and legs were in weird angles, and head was about to be cut in half. The worst part is that the child's body was opened, showing that the heart was taken out of it. It was a very horrid scene, so horrid that the youngest guardian puked and excused himself from the place. Giotto sadly stared at his son's face. Around the corner of a tree, Daemon saw something that was very eye catching (well, for him), he called their boss as he pointed onto the tree. It was the boy's heart, pinned onto the tree, and on the bottom was a note, much to the horror of Giotto._

" _We took one, two more to go. The eldest will follow his twin. The youngest shall never be seen again"_

_Giotto acted brave, he immediately told Knuckle to prepare the funeral. Later that night, he told his wife about what happened, and will be sending the eldest to Japan with high security, since he can't risk sending all three of them to the future, it would be too suspicious. (2)That's when he and his beloved fought about time travelling. He first let it go after Tsuna said the proclamation, thinking that he may still be able to protect them, until Tsuna was kidnapped. Luckily for him, he saw the kidnapper and caught him. The man, sadly, was just paid to do the deed. He quickly sent his eldest son to Japan and asked Talbot to alter his wife's and youngest son's memories, and finally, travel through time._

**End of flashback**

"…So… that's all that I can probably say to you, for now." Said Giotto, looking at his guardians, as if indicating something. "Y-yeah… that's all that he can probably say for now…" nervously said G. "Can you tell us a few more details about Juudaime?" questioned Gokudera. "Ah, of course, I think he was four at that time, so it's probably about ten years since then. He also had two older brothers, who were twins. The eldest was (3)Yoshimune and the one who I just told you about, Yoshimika. Tsuna was so nice and fragile at that time, I didn't even expect him to become a boss of Vongola. Anyway, how was he even chosen to become the boss? Surely there must be more candidates than him." wondered Giotto. " Kufufu, the 3 other candidates were killed by another candidate, and that other candidate was defeated by Tsunayoshi, other that that, he was only adopted." explained Mukuro. " Eh? But how did they find out about Tsuna having the blood of Vongola?" questioned Lampo. " It seems that his father in that time, Iemitsu, is the head of the CEDEF ,and is Primo's great great grandson." Answered Gokudera. This caught Alaude's attention, so he asked "How is the CEDEF?". "It's awesome! We fought them a while back!" exclaimed Yamamoto. "Fought them?" questioned Asari. **" TO FIGHT FOR EXTREME MASTER PAO PAO!"** shouted Ryohei. "Master Pao Pao?" said Knuckle.

" His real name is Reborn, my tutor." A voice said from behind the door.

" Tsuna! You're awake!" exclaimed Giotto as he stood up from his seat. " Tou-san…" whispered Tsuna as he looked sadly at his father. Giotto hugged his son in a tight embrace, as if never planning on letting him go. "I'm… I'm so sorry Tsuna." apologized Giotto. " I never did thought that there would be a day that I would forgive you…" said Tsuna as he returned the hug. Before his father could speak, he said "… but you're my father, and I don't know how to even get angry at you at all. You sent me and mom to the future, just because you don't believe in yourself, right? ". "… You knew all along…" said Giotto, who was surprised that his son. " You, really are…" Tsuna said as he looked up at the man, with teary eyes, everyone in the room had thought that he would cry, instead, "…MY NO GOOD FATHER!" he shouted as he hit his father's head, leaving a bump. " Ahaha, you're just like your mother when she is annoyed" laughed Giotto as he stood up, trying to regain composure. The two bosses' guardians were gawking at the scene (except for Alaude and Hibari, they're way too cool for that), unable to comprehend what they just saw. " Annoyed? I'm beyond that! What were you thinking? What would mom say? I bet you didn't even tell your guardians about this?" scolded Tsuna as he gave a glare to his father. Giotto was shrinking and shrinking as his son continued to scold his father. The guardians of the two immediately retreated from the room, seeing that this may take a while.

* * *

Giotto took one good look on his son before retiring for the night. He never did dream of seeing his son again. He kissed the growing boy on the forehead and exited the room. Along the way to his own room, he met G, and so he greeted him and said " Good evening G, why are you still awake? It's half past midnight.". " Ah, good evening Giotto, I was just checking on Hayato." G said to his best friend. "You know G, sooner or later, he too will remember." Warned Giotto. "I know, I know. Let's just leave It for be right now, night!" answered G as he hastily walked away from Giotto. "What would you do then when that time comes…" quietly said Giotto as he proceeded to his room.

* * *

**O~O~O END OF CHAPTER O~O~O**

**Ok! So, tell me what you think!**

**(1)-Yoshimika is just a name I invented, just to match up the Tokugawa shogun I used.**

**(2)- this scene was around the start of the chapter (I think it's the 3rd or 4th paragraph), if it got you confused, then I suggest that you read that paragraph again.**

**(3)- Yoshimune is one of the Tokugawa shoguns. To better support this, I suggest you look for it at reborn wiki**

**Why Giotto is now 35!**

**Ten years ago, he was 25, and Tsuna was 4, so if Tsuna is 14 now, Giotto should be 35 ^_^**

**sy- _thank you for your review!_ **

**mischievious- _haha, thank you for reviewing!_ **

**chibiraion- _thank you for telling me how many years, and for reviewing ^_^_**

**Akahama Nera- _you'll just have to read it! In fact, you gave me a wonderful idea! I have shown hints about it on this chapter, thank you for reviewing!_**

**Oscuridad en las estrellas- _thank you for reviewing, and it's okay to use a different language to me if you have problems, I myself am bad in English! Probably one of my worsts! ;)_**

**Please review! I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mount Damned Paperwork!

**I'm sooooo sorry!I know I was supposed to update a few days ago but we then had a vacation to the beach, and me, being forgetful nowadays forgot to bring the laptop! The whole time on the beach, I was giving of an evil aura that even my cousin who favours me the most decided to distance a bit! Thank you for all of your reviews, it made my day!**

**Well, anyway, lets begin chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vanilla doesn't own KHR! If she did, the Arcobaleno should have been in adult form from the beginning!**

* * *

_**O~O~O Chapter 2: Day 1- Mount damned paperwork! O~O~O**_

Giotto was sleeping happily on his bed when, BOOM! "Wah!" screamed the startled boss as he fell off his bed. "Ouch… what the hell was that?" he asked himself, and soon enough, he got his answer. **"GIOTTO! YOUR'S AND YOUR SON'S STORM GUARDIAN TRASHED THE LIVING ROOM TO THE EXTREME!"** shouted Knuckle when he banged open the huge double doors. Giotto then stood up, well, tried to as he tripped on his blanket. "Gokudera-kun!" panicked Tsuna, whose voice can be heard nearby. "Oi! You brat! That vase was worth 45XXXXXXXX!" then roared G. "It's your fault for dodging my dynamite you pink-haired old man!" argued Gokudera. Giotto immediately untangled himself and dressed up in his comfort room ignoring the soft laughter his Sun Guardian.

"Wa-wait! Hibari-san! Uncle Alaude! Don't fight! Ah! Dad! You finally woke up!" cried Tsuna, looking such a mess after attempting to stop the two fights, not as much as the living room though." Good Morning Tsu- how did this happen!" boomed Giotto's voice in the giant mansion. "G-Giotto! Good morning!" stuttered G. "Good day P-primo!" followed Gokudera. "Hn" muttered Alaude and Hibari as they ceased their movements. " The four of you, to my office, NOW!" ordered Giotto. G looked at him in a questioning gaze and said "How? You still have a mountain of paperwork there that you left alone yesterday.". . . "Ah!" was all Giotto could say before he ran to his office. "Sigh, Gokudera-kun, can you go with Uncle G for today, I'll go help my father out." Tsuna said, eyeing his storm guardian as if saying 'you better not bomb another room'. "Hai Juudaime!" proudly said Gokudera, who didn't notice the message. Hibari left the room and went to his room or roam around, if Tsuna was correct, and Alaude was probably going to his very own office.

"Tou-san, I'm here to help you on your …mountain of damned…paperwork…" Tsuna trailed off as he stared at the mountain in front of him. "Tsuna! Are you sure? There's a lot here!" called Giotto from behind his desk, who is hidden in a pile of papers. Tsuna sighed as he began to pick up a small heap and started reading them.

* * *

_**Future time~**_

Reborn was rummaging through the forbidden part of the Vongola mansion. The strongest Arcobaleno asked permission from the ninth to check out something there to clear something out.

"Finally found it, the Vongola hidden history, written by the Vongola bosses themselves." Reborn said as he opened a giant book that looked very old. He checked the first few pages only to notice that someone had ripped off most of the information about the first generation.

Reborn clicked his tongue and exited the library, knowing that the right information may not be found there and decided to ask a certain mechanic some information instead.

* * *

_**Past-With G and Gokudera**_

"If only Juudaime didn't tell me to go with you…" silently muttered Gokudera. " Yeah, right, what would you do." said G, looking very annoyed. The first storm guardian was doing his own share of paperwork, but can't seem to focus because his companion for the meantime was talking about how he hated to be with him.

"Oi, Hayato, if you're that bored, then at least help me with a few of these." informed G, raising up a few papers to the other's face. "Che, fine." then replied Gokudera when he snatched away the small bundle of papers.

"You know, I'm kind of worried for Tsunayoshi, because honestly, Giotto's room has a mountain of these." said G, remembering that his best friend was hiding a few of them in the cabinets. "Oh, don't worry about Juudaime, I'd really REALLY hate to say this, but he's a devil when it comes to finishing these things, actually, there was one time that all of us destroyed half the Vongola mansion when we had a vacation there, he stayed up for a week in his office and would only come out if its lunch time!" exclaimed Gokudera, who is somehow shivering at the thought. G wondered why Gokudera looked so afraid at the moment, but chose to ignore it and continued to write on the paper he was looking at a while ago. As G was about to sign a contract, he heard Giotto screaming as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

_**With Asari and Yamamoto**_

"Let me help you with your paperwork Asari-san!" offered Yamamoto as he picked up a portion on the pile. "Thank you Takeshi." Asari said, who sounded grateful. A while ago, the two sword wielders were sparring, until the elder of the two remembered he had a few paperwork left undone at the moment.

"I heard from G that Tsunayoshi was going to help Giotto finish up his paperwork. I'm really worried that he might collapse from helping Giotto." thought Asari as he signed another document. "Haha, don't worry about Tsuna, he can last a week without sleeping doing those!" laughed Yamamoto nervously, remembering what happened last vacation. "Really? How did he manage?" asked Asari to the baseball athlete who he didn't notice was shivering. " O-oh, sure, well, we had a vacation to the Vongola mansion, since Tsuna's tutor thought that we should experience how it feels like to live there. On the first day, we destroyed half the mansion. Tsuna was furious when he returned after seeing off Nono and his guardians on their own vacation. For the first time, I heard Tsuna curse, what's surprising was that he said it in 4 languages! He stayed in the room glaring at whoever entered or disturbed him, sometimes, you can even see horns on his head after reading a few of the bills! Now I kind of wonder how much their worth…" said Yamamoto, who is somehow getting paler. Asari gave a glance to his companion and didn't ask more after the visible whitening of the latter's skin.

Asari and Yamamoto were separating the finished ones from the un-finished ones, until they heard Giotto screaming nearby.

* * *

_**With Knuckle and Ryohei**_

**"EXTREME PAPERWORK!"** shouted Ryohei as he wrote on a document. " Extreme indeed! But Primo's paperwork is** MORE EXTREME!**" Knuckle said as he picked up another pack of papers from the floor. " I wonder if Tsunayoshi can handle the extreme paper work?" he continued.

**"SAWADA CAN DO IT KNUCKLE-SAN! HE CAN EVEN DO IT IN AN EXTREME STRAIGHT WEEK!"** exclaimed Ryohei, clearing up his table to place another parcel of papers. Knuckle was surprised, knowing how Giotto takes a month to finish his. Knuckle was about to question Ryohei until he saw the other boxer sweating nervously about something. A few seconds later, they heard a screaming Giotto , running away from his office.

* * *

_**With Lampo and Lambo**_

"Gyahahaha! Lambo has found the treasure!" delightfully said Lambo as he opened a box full of candies and chocolates. " Hey! Those are mine! This is why I hate kids!" said Lampo who was now trying to get the box from the cow child.

" No way! Besides! Tsuna-nii is scarier when angry!" cried Lambo, shivering at the thought.

Lampo was about to question what had happened, until the two heard Giotto screaming for his life.

* * *

_**With Alaude and Hibari**_

Hibari was strolling down the corridors while Alaude was finishing off a few of his paperwork when Giotto screamed out of his room. Alaude immediately exited his office and went to check out what was wrong. Hibari, who was interested, decided to go to the area he supposed the sound was from.

"Primo, what happened?" Alaude asked, trying his best not to pop a vein, because the other blond was hugging him at this very moment, looking fearful. He failed miserably in tolerating and decided to hit his boss with his hand cuffs. "Ow… Alaude! P-please call an exorcist! Tsuna has been possessed by some demon or something!" panicked Giotto, pointing to the large workplace. Hibari then came to the scene and decided to check what happened. Slowly, he attempted to enter the room, until…

"… Don't enter the room, Kyoya, or I'll bite you to death."

Hibari gulped nervously, knowing this happened before. He gestured to the two other adults to not enter the room, or else, you'll die. Giotto and Alaude quickly understood and followed, but then came the other guardians.

* * *

_**With Daemon and Mukuro**_

"Kufufu"

"Nufufu"

"Kufufu"

"Nufufu"

"Daemon Spade, I may hate you with all of my heart, but I must agree with this plan of yours."

"Why thank you, Mukuro Rokudo, well, no matter how much you get on my nerve most of the time, I will agree about this temporary truce."

**"AAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"Kufufu, did Primo Vongola made Tsunayoshi do paperwork?"

"Yes, I believe so, is there a problem with that?"

"A huge problem, he was taught by that demonic tutor of his after all."

Mukuro and Daemon grinned at each other before disappearing into a mist.

* * *

_**What exactly happened with Giotto and Tsuna**_

" Tsuna, are you ok there?" called Giotto from his desk. "Huh, oh, yeah…" replied Tsuna, taking a look on the file.

"I'll go get some coffee, wait here ok." said Giotto as he stood up from his seat. After the elder of the two left, Tsuna decided to check on his father's work. He had a nagging feeling in his intuition that something was wrong with his father's progress in work. What Tsuna saw made him groan in irritation.

The paper on Giotto's desk wasn't paperwork, no, it was random scribbles on paper. Tsuna decided to take a look on another paper, this one made his blood boil, so he decided to check another paper. "What…is…this…shit…" Tsuna cursed as he read another paper, which had a drawing of two hills and a sun that was about to rise. It even had coloring! What's worse is that the paper was a treaty of alliance to the Tomaso family! Tsuna, knowing how helpful the Tomaso famiglia was, despite being weird, actually got the paper to reduce into ashes with his dying will flame.

"Tsuna! I'm back!" shouted Giotto as he entered with two coffee cups on his hands. "Tsuna? Where are you?" questioned Giotto, looking around the giant room. "Get out." said a dark threatening voice, behind his desk. Giotto gulped and decided to walk nearer to his desk. "Tsu-Tsuna…are you in here?" asked Giotto, noticing the room temperature went down, and that it became incredibly darker. He then saw that his son was signing his portion of the paperwork like crazy! Giotto was frightened, 'Don't tell me… he saw all those things I drew and scribbled!' thought Giotto as he stiffened.

Giotto decided to say sorry for slacking off. He held the young boy's shoulder to catch his attention, which is a huge mistake.

"I told you to get out… didn't I?" menacingly said Tsuna to his father, giving him the coldest glares that even defeated his own tutor's. If one were to look properly, you can probably see a pair of horns coming out of his head.

Giotto was frozen! He decided the best thing to do at the moment. RUN!

**"AAAAHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Giotto then saw Alaude, who was walking his direction. He immediately hugged the man as if he was a lifeline. "Primo, what happened?" Alaude asked, then he hit him with his handcuffs. "Ow… Alaude! P-please call an exorcist! Tsuna has been possessed by some demon or something!" panicked Giotto, as he remembered what happened in the room. He and Alaude then saw Hibari about to enter the room, only to stop on his tracks. The prefect gave them a look that said 'don't you dare to enter, you'll die'. Giotto and Alaude nodded, getting the message.

"Giotto! Are you ok?" cried G as he and Gokudera ran to his side. Soon, all the guardians were there. "What happened Primo-san?" then asked Gokudera. "W-well, I was getting the two of us some coffee, so I left him in the room, I guess he saw my drawings and doodles on some paperwork, so…yeah, hehe" answered Giotto, looking shamefully on his right-hand man.** "YOU WERE SLACKING OFF? GIOTTO YOU IDIOT!"** scolded G to his boss. Giotto was about to reply, when the doors of Giotto's office opened. Everyone gulped in fear, and waited on what will come out.

"Hey, dad! I finished the paperwork! We can finally take a rest now!" said Tsuna, coming out of the room with the most charming smile that they had ever seen, eyes glowing with delight, and a look on his face that says 'I'm an angel! I'm so innocent, and nice, and caring, and sweet, etc…!'. "H-how?" questioned Giotto, who was surprised (along with his guardians). "Haha, I think I told Asari-san that Tsuna did all our paperwork in a week, right?" said Yamamoto to the other sword weilder. "But Tsuna did Giotto's mountain in a few hours!" exclaimed Asari. "Yes, what about it?" pondered Tsuna. "Oh! That's simple! Each of us got a mountain of these when we destroyed half the mansion! Juudaime finishes one mountain per day!" smugly said Gokudera to the first generation, who just gaped at the information. "Haha, I guess Reborn's tutoring (TORTURING) helped a lot for me!" blissfully said Tsuna, and the first family was left on thought what kind of tutor the young tenth has.

* * *

Future~

"Achoo! Tsuna must be talking about me." mumbled Reborn as he entered the current lodging of Talbot.

"Talbot, are you in here?" questioned Reborn. "Ah! Reborn, I was expecting you." Said Talbot, coming out from one of the rooms. "Expecting me?" wondered Reborn. "Yes, I need to tell you about the history of Vongola, correct?" smiled Talbot as the great hitman's face turned into one of surprise…

* * *

_**O~O~O Chapter 2 END! O~O~O**_

**OK! Finally done! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. If you found Tsuna OOC in these chapters, don't worry, there are probably only 3 chapters that he's like these, it's actually just for fun for me XD**

**Anyways, for those who reviewed!**

**_ciocarlie_- there is one like this in Indonesian? Well, anyway, thank you for reviewing, sigh, if only I knew that there was a similar fic, I wouldn't have made this! Thanks for telling me ^_^ Oh, and just keep reading, you'll find out soon ;)**

**_Akahama Nera_- hm… I guess I can tell you that Yoshimika had blond hair and his eyes are brown, but the shape is the same with Giotto's, while Yoshimune has brown hair and blue eyes, but the shape of the eyes are the same with Nana's/Tsuna's . Thanks for reviewing again :D**

**_EK12_- haha, it is obvious ^_^ thank you for your review :D**

**_tsukinopen_- haha, thanks for your review ^_^**

**_Oscuridad en las estrellas_- haha, thank you for your review, glad to get you surprised about Tsuna on the last chapter, hehe, feels weird replying to you in English, but then again, I'm dame dame too when it comes to Spanish :D**

**- haha, you just have to read I guess, you'll soon find out the reason why Chrome isn't there, she is actually needed for the future here :D thank you for reviewing!**

**BestWishes- glad to have gotten your interest :D thanks for your review ^_^**

**fansgirl- thank you for your review ^_^**

**sy- haha, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Please review if you want to ^_^**


End file.
